


The Marking of Percival Graves

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rope Bondage, Smutt, Young Gellert Grindelwald, forced intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: A few days after Gellert had shrunken Percival Graves down, he comes back and decides to play another game with his prisoner. This time however it is even more gruesome and mean than what Graves experienced before. It leaves a mark on him. In more then one way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Marking of Percival Graves 標記帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589493) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> This is a follow up to Maniac's Snack.  
> As always, Gellert's german words will be translated at the end of the chapter.

The first few days were the worst. Percival could not sleep. Whenever he drifted off into slumber, he found himself being pinned against the desk again, the needle racing down upon him, tearing him appart, Gellert’s tongue sweeping over his body, cleansing him from the blood…

He would wake up in the small room, crying in shock, his chest racing. He would run over his own body once or twice to check that he still was in normal shape. Grindelwald had not just humiliated him in that devilish game of his. No, he had traumatised him for life.

Percival was sure: He could never ever watch someone eat anything that involved chewing. For whenever he did, his mind did this terrifying jump and he was back in Grindelwald’s own mouth, the tongue coiling underneath him, drenching him in saliva, his hand being crushed between sharp fangs.

He himself no longer wanted to really eat. Already the sounds of his own teeth chewing triggered him so much that he wanted to roll up in fright and sobb. Or run away. Grindelwald had to force him to eat. He would use his magic to pull Percival’s jaw appart and shuffle the food in his mouth. When the Director refused to swallow, Gellert would jabb the food so deep in his throat, Graves almost choked on it and swallow forcefully and with a series of coughs.

His left hand, the one Gellert had bitten, was still not properly healed. The bones were broken and Graves tried to hold it as still as possible. Still he feared that the hand would not heal right. It was oddly shaped now and Graves already guessed half that he could no longer use it.

_Thank you, you monster! You ruined everything. You ruined my career, my life and you will probably ruin more then I can ever picture._

At this day Graves was leaning against the wall in his room when the door opened. The Director lifted his hand to shield himself from the light. Gellert Grindelwald stood before him. A slender, youthfull figure with long, goldbrown hair and two mismatched eyes, one black, one blue, which glowed in malicious anticipation. _This can’t be good._

Percival pushed himself off the wall so he was on his full height. Despite this he was not really intimidating. His clothes were dusty and dirty, his hair had grown longer and he was smelly. “What do you want, Gellert?”, asked the Director of Magical Security.

Gellert smiled and opened the door wider. “Get up”, he said, “I’d like to play a game before we eat.” Graves furrowed his brows. His lips formed a thine line. “I don’t want to play”, he stated coldly, “Are you not satisfied with what you did to me the last time? You humiliated me!”

“Oh, Percival.” Gellert chuckled and sauntered over. He rose a hand and caressed the Director’s cheeks in a teasing manner (Percival had to resist the urge to bash the other one in his face with his head). “Why are you so worried? Niemand wird die Schmach sehen, die du ertragen musstest. Du stribst doch innerhalb dieses Monats, schon vergessen?”

With these words Gellert grabbed Graves by the hair and dragged him out of the room. He could only do this due to the fact that the director was incredibly weakened. They moved through the small appartment and into another slightly larger room.

It had to be Grindelwald’s bedroom. There was a small, yet comfortable looking bed by a window. Table and a chair. A smaller bookshelf and a box. Graves gazed around in mistrust as Gellert moved over to the box and opened it. Searching through it he stood up and revealed a rope…a collar? Percival could not really pinpoint what that thing was. It definitely resembled a rope, but its end was flattened and it had a hole in it at the beginning of the flattened leather part.

“Oh no!”, called Percival, “Whatever you intend to do, I won’t wear that thing.” Gellert smiled almost sadly. “Poor Percival”, he cooed and waved a hand, “I doubt you have a say in this matter.” When Graves wanted to back away, his own shadow became alive and wrapped itself around his hands, forcing him to hold still.

Graves struggled for a few seconds. “You sick bastard”, he growled, “Let go of me.” He hated these shadows. He hated how Grindelwald could make them move and act to his wishes. The Director stopped struggling when Gellert wrapped the flat, leather part around his neck and pulled the rope through the hole in the center. It was like wearing a combination of a hangman’s rope and a collar. The leather felt warm and sticky and it had an odd smell.

Wrapping the end of the rope around his hand, Gellert smiled at him. “Kiss me”, he commanded softly. Graves furrowed his brows. “No, I won’t.” He had hardly finished his sentence when Grindelwald gave a sharp pull from the rope. The collar bit into his flesh and Graves gasped. The air left his lungs so fast, he feared he would choke for a few seconds. The jerk of the rope almost caused him to fall down.

“Kiss me”, repeated Gellert a bit sharper and slowly relaxed the rope again. Percival suck in the air. _Breath, Graves, breath! You are not dead!_ His vision cleared. The Director lowered his head. His brows furrowed. He curled his lips in disdain. “Make me, _kiddo_ ”, he breathed.

Percival knew Gellert hated being called kiddo or boy. He also seemed to dislike it when someone called him daddy. Thus Graves used these words just to annoy the other one. He was dancing on a knife’s edge anyway. The least he could do was making his captive life be hard on his captor.

Grindelwald’s eyes flared upon being called kiddo. He yanked at the rope once again, before he took one great step forwards and crashed himself against Graves. His lips almost instantly hit the one’s of the Director. The force of the move made them both crash upon the bed.

Percival let out a low moan. He could not help it. Gellert was a good kisser. His lips were soft, but quick and he had a surprising strength in his slender frame and head. As much as they loathed each other, the moments where they actually allowed the passion to overcome them were very usefull. They transformed hatred into energy, which they could release in this fight for dominance.

Gellert tugged at the rope, once again cutting off Graves’ breath in parts as he pushed his tongue into the other one’s mouth. It was like a fast viper, dashing around, exploring the teeth and the other one’s tongue. The cut-off air made Percival gagg, however he would not allow the other one to win. He never allowed him to win.

Still Graves’ vision became a blurr. The other one kept pulling at the rope, the leather collar cut into his flesh, leaving dark marks. Their kiss slowly changed the pain and adrenaline into lust and need. Percival somehow welcomed that this happened. It made him forget how the other one tormented him for his sick amusement.

Gellert broke the kiss. “Undress”, he panted. His eyes flared and the tongue flicked over his lips. “N…no!” Percival tried to push Grindelwald off him, but the other one kept holding the rope. He struck Graves against his head harshly, making his ears ring. “Undress, I say!”, he commanded.

He took a step back and crossed his arms, looking strict. Graves rose. He was shuddering. Massaging his sore throat, he muttered “Bastard”, before he began to pull off his shirt and underwear. Graves was a slender and muscular man, elegant like the Wampus, tatooed on his arm. He asked sarcastically: “Do you want me to shedd of my trouser too… _daddy_?”

“No”, replied Gellert and snapped his fingers, “Lay down on your belly and hold still. I hate if someone messes up when I draw.” Graves furrowed his brows. He shifted his weight. “What do you intend to do, Gellert?” The other one smiled and it was a smile that made Percival’s blood run cold. “You shall see in due time. Now. Lay. down!”

Percival’s shadow became a humaniod form and before he could react, it pushed him on the bed. Then it transformed itself back into ropes, which coiled around Graves’ feeth and wrists. He was tied up. Unable to move.

Behind himself he could hear the rustling of clothing. Then the other one thrusted down. The pain, which exploded under Percival’s skin, was so sharp and sudden that the Director screamed. He tried to back away but long, slender finger clawed themselves into his hair. The thrusting continued. And with it came a blinding pain like cold ice on his skin, paired with fire.

A hot ghust of breath tangled inside his hair as Gellert leaned down upon him and whispered: “Hold still, Percival. You don’t want to get hurt.” The end of his sentence was followed by that awfull tongue, which whipped over his ear. Graves shuddered and angrily turned his face away. Even when he was in a normal size the other one could not help but get a taste from him.

The bed groaned under their shared weight, whipping up and down. Graves was not sure what was harder to ignore. The pain, mixing itself with arousal, or the other one’s movements, his sighs and groans, the snarls that left his curled lips. Something wet and cold covered his skin.

Finally Gellert let go of him. He removed the collar and stood up. Graves heard the clatter of metall as he tossed the knife aside. Turning his head, the Director could see it, laying on the floor, covered with his blood. His back was on fire.

“What…did you do?”, Percival asked, dreading the answer. Gellert smiled and laid those long, slender and elegant fingers on his back, making him flinch. “I gave you something off myself”, he explained. The fingers trailed over a vertical line. “The elderwand.” They circled around his back. “The resurrection stone.” The fingers formed a triangle, blood oozing out of all cuts. “The cloak of invisibility. Together they form the Deathly Hallows. Who owns them has conquered death.”

He withdrew himself. Graves set up, coughing and wheezing. His body struggled as it tried to handle the immense pain it had been put under. Turning his head, Graves saw the mark on his back. He felt tainted, dirty and used. His eyes blazed when he looked back at Grindelwald.

 **“ _You are a devil!_ "**, shouted Percival and came to his shaky feeth, “I hope you are satisfied. You are like an evil spider, rejoicing upon your captured prey. How nice of you to let me endure such a bloody mess! Why did you do this to me? Such terrifying drama! _What gives you the right to do this?!_ ” 

He was not expecting an answer. Gathering his clothes, Graves hurried past Grindelwald and angrily tried to block out the last image he had seen: Gellert Grindelwald was standing there and slowly licked over his fingers, which were stained red from Percival’s blood.

* * *

The translation of Gellert's german words:

"Niemand wird die Schmach sehen, die du ertragen musstest. Du stribst doch innerhalb dieses Monats, schon vergessen?" = No one will see the opprobrium you had to endure. You are dieing within this month anyway, have you forgotten that already?"

 


End file.
